Caerfyrddin Campaign
*Lordaeron Coalition |side2= Forsaken Occupation Forces |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Lord Adeim Lighthand Sir Edward the Tall Syr Brandon |commanders2= Dread Commander Roberts Necrolord Mundus Dread-Captain Aneiron Dread-Captain Mikhail Dread-Assassin Aleksandra |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= Mynydd Foreign Legion Order of the Sable Dragon Volunteer Forces * * |forces2= Forsaken Occupation Forces |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= }} The Caerfyrddin Campaign is series of battles carried out to liberate the Marcher Lordships bordering the Vale of the Mynydd, led by Tiern Adeim Lighthand and with the assistance of other volunteer forces. The Forsaken Occupation forces in the area are led by Dread Commander Roberts, with his various captains and lieutenants at his disposal. A dangerous foe with large forces, however with certain weakness that can be exploited by the liberation forces. If successful, the Forsaken forces will be split between their holdings in Silverpine and their forces within the Vale of the Mynydd, the entrance of which is guarded by the impressive Giat Creigiog. The lands of the Mynydd and Lordaeron it would seem must see great conflict before the light of peace can shine on their soils once more. 'Prelude to Liberation' In the aftermath of the Siege of Capital City, the three Marches of Dinas Narfon, Dinas Bran, and Dinas Emyrs remain under Forsaken occupation. While the resistance forces, comprised of the Faoladh, Knights of Salamander, and the Lightbreaker Rangers have battled valiantly since the occupation began, it could not continue forever. Previous attempts at degrading the Forsaken presence in the area had resulted in a small enclave controlled by the northern resistance forces, around the area of Caer Carndon and Morgannwyg. In addition, a series of minelaying operations have resulted in the Forsaken forces consolidating in their strongholds and strategic locations, never venturing far to engage the meager resistance forces. The leaders of the resistance forces have committed to more direct action to see their lands free, with the Forsaken at large laid low by the recent alliance victory in Tirisfal. Lord Adeim Lighthand, Tiern of Dinas Bran, gathered the Remnants of Lordaeron and other volunteers in Tyr's Hand to request their aid in reclaiming his lands. With support from such forces as the The Brighthaven Brigade and other lords and knights, Adeim laid out his plans for taking back the northern march of Dinas Narfon. While the main body of the resistance forces would advance to prepare a siege on the keep of Dinas Narfon, the volunteer forces would advance from the east, taking out the bridge at Rhosyr, securing Aberffraw, and assisting with the final siege of the keep. While support for more substantial forces was offered, Lord Lighthand remained firm that they would slowly bring their arms to bear against the Forsaken occupation lest his lands are made into a full warfront. He would explain that the time for their larger formations would be in later retaking the borderlands and securing a line from Rhosyr to Buellt to prepare for future battles. With the pledges of assistance gathered, Adeim directed those willing to make camp outside Rhosyr in two weeks time. 'Liberation of Dinas Narfon' 'The Bridge at Rhosyr' Background Information: Occurring after a short pre-event to discuss overall strategy, The Remnants and volunteer forces arrive on the outskirts of Rhosyr to destroy the bridge and local Forsaken garrison. The town itself has paltry defenses in the aftermath of the Seige of Lordaeron, however, the Forsaken defenders are wise to attempts on the bridge and will resist once the alarm is sounded. The capture of Rhosyr is an important staging point for the filtering in of additional forces and for a wing of Faoladh to be sent as reinforcements for the next stage of the campaign. The Battle: With the group gathered, they set out toward the end of Rhosyr's bridge. Immediately, Lorrin and Gaytheil noticed that the Forsaken guards seemed to be dozing off, very lax in their duty. With this knowledge, several ways of entering had been discussed. After several long minutes, they finally came to a decision: charging directly in. Colwyn went ahead to the lookout while the remaining group attacked the Forsaken along the bridge. A small group stayed behind for a time, planting bombs across the bridge. The battle engaged immediately, the Forsaken on the bridge were swiftly and immediately overtaken and the group moved into the town. The party fought bravely against several battalions of Forsaken that moved in at the sound of the alarm, very few of the volunteer force receiving wounds in the process. Across the bridge, the bombs that had been planted begun going off. As the battle continued for several long minutes, the rest of the bombs continued going off, leaving the center pillars and portions adjoining to the land on the side of the town intact. The party continued fighting the remaining Forsaken within the town, ending with the Lieutenant who held out as long as possible. With the Forsaken forces defeated, the Faoladh arrived to hold down Rhosyr. Rhosyr's liberation had come, the first in hopefully many victories to come. Result: Victory. Rhosyr has been liberated and the Faoladh have arrived to hold down the now cleared town. Volunteer Roster: Niklos Adamant, Colwyn ap Iorweth, Gaytheil Sunstrike, Jol ap Taborwynn, Owaeran Umbardacil, Tistan Silverwind, Eirianwen Lightsworn, Lorrin Autumnfall, Kora Darkwhisper, Arlethvan Veilrach, Talarman Songsteel, Shior Songsteel, Myrras Steelfell. 'The Attack on Aberffraw' Background Information: After the battle of the Bridge at Rhosyr, the Remnants and other volunteers move to Aberrfraw. After sufficient garrison forces were put in place at Rhosyr, a wing of Faoladh is able to assist the effort. However, the local commander of Dinas Narfon has been made aware of troop movements, and more Forsaken forces have been sent to Aberrfraw. The Battle: The night began with the volunteers and Faoladh making camp just below the incline toward Aberffraw. In better times, Aberffraw’s position as the last rest stop on the road before Dinas Narfon welcomed weary travellers and merchants. The bright shops at the side of the road stood in contrast to the mills and various mines accessed from the time, which powered the activity in Dinas Narfon proper through the raw materials sent to its workshops. Now, however, the town was merely another point in the Forsaken’s occupation, the weathered husks of the shops and buildings sheltering the meager garrison. The weather had changed from the rain and mist to snow. The Faoladh prepared for the upcoming battle as the volunteers caught up with one another and prepared themselves for battle. Syr Eddard called out for the group to follow Lord Lighthand's movement to begin the siege upon Dinas Narfon. As they neared the town, it was noticed that several bowman and foot soldiers where much more alert than the previous battle and constructing a rough barricade to defend themselves with. It became apparent that they intended to hold off long enough for a wing of Forsaken Cavalry to reinforce their garrison! The Faoladh charged forth to meet the reinforcements while the Volunteers struck the town's barricade, and thus the battle begun. The volunteers took quick work to jump in, while the Faoladh moved into the Forsaken Cavalry with a strong first blow. The Forsaken line was breaking and pushed back in a meek attempt. One by one the Forsaken cavalry began to slowly fall to the Faoladh while the volunteers inside Aberffraw took down the guards and bowmen within. With the Sergeant falling at last, and the Faoladh were victorious against the cavalry, Gaytheil removed the flag from the center of the town signaling their victory! The volunteer forces pulled off another victory, however, celebrations were broken up by the sound of a canon in the distance. Lord Adeim Lighthand's resistance forces had begun to move into their siege lines around Dinas Narfon. Result: The Faoladh and volunteer forces fought bravely and contributed to the victory in liberating Aberffraw. Volunteer Roster: Kora Deathwhisper, Gaytheil Sunstrike, Tistan Silverwood, Owaeran Umbardacil, Talarman Songsteel, Shior Songsteel, Percival Corbray, Moena Ardeshir, and Arlethvan Veilrach 'The Siege of Dinas Narfon' Background Information: The resistance forces close in on Dinas Narfon and begin their siege! While Lord Lighthand and the bulk of forces from Caer Carndon lay their siege line from the west, the volunteer forces and those that remain close in from the east. Dread Captain Mikhail leads the Forsaken forces under siege, which are still considerable enough to allow him to challenge the forces to the east in open combat. Should he succeed in breaking this force, his forces could initiate a withdrawal to Dinas Bran. Ultimately, the resistance forces must seize this opportunity to crush a considerable force while they are surrounded. The Battle: The evening started with the roar of the soldiers as they shouted 'For Lord Lighthand, for Caerfyrddin, and for the Cerniw we will prevail!' The energy among the camp grew and each soldier, volunteers included, climbed onto their mounts and began following with Syr Brandon to the siege lines. A large portion of Forsaken forces had formed up outside the walls, determined to break through the lines. Seen in the distance, the Dread-Captain Mikhail stood, a rallying cry for the Dark Lady coming from the Forsaken under his command. With this rallying cry, the Forsaken rushed forward and the battle for Dinas Narfon- began, with the sound of cannonade echoing for the western lines The volunteers fought bravely alongside the cavalry and infantrymen, taking down the forsaken one by one, ending with 80 of the 108 infantry and cavalry that they rode in with. With a final crash, the gates succumbed to the cannonade and the resistance forces in the west rushed through the gate. With Syr Brandon's words, the forces and volunteers in the east headed for Dinas Narfon Keep. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Adeim himself, Tiern of Dina Narfon. Following him into the keep, they battled their way through until they reached the room where the Dread-Captain resided. The battle against Mikhail began. No waiting, no hesitation, those here to defend and reclaim the land went all in against the Dread-Captain. Swords and magic swirled about in fierce battle until he attempted to get away. Following Mikhail to the roof of the castle, they were met by two crossbowmen who stood in their way, attempted to help the Dread-Captain escape. With one final statement from Mikhail, Adeim plunged his light-forged blade into the Forsaken's chest, watching the light fade from him as he fell to the ground. Adeim, although wounded, stood tall and turned to the warriors, lifting his sword as the signal that Dinas Narfon was liberated. Despite the win, the resistance took a heavy loss, approximately 60% of the forces engaged remained standing after the battle. Result: A victory for the Cerniw and volunteer forces, however a heavy loss overall for the resistance. Volunteer Roster: Gaytheil Sunstrike, Niklos Adamant, Talarman Songsteel, Shior Songsteel, Eirianwen Lightsworn, Anwen mab Reginald, Tistan Silverwood, Kora Deathwhisper, Adeim Lighthand, Marrokk Cromwell 'Liberation of the Borderlands' ((WIP)) 'Liberation of Dinas Emyrs' ((WIP)) 'Liberation of Dinas Bran' ((WIP)) 'Conclusion' ((IT GONNA BE GOOD)) 'Gallery' WoWScrnShot 090118 212033.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 212050.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 212112.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 213454.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 213501.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 214025.jpg WoWScrnShot 090118 214042.jpg WoWScrnShot 091518 210428.jpg WoWScrnShot 091518 202557.jpg WoWScrnShot 091518 222506.jpg WoWScrnShot 091518 215832.jpg WoWScrnShot 091518 215612.jpg WoWScrnShot 092218 202008.jpg WoWScrnShot 092218 204045.jpg WoWScrnShot 092218 204101.jpg WoWScrnShot 092218 210141.jpg Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Mynydd Category:Battles Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:The Brighthaven Brigade